


A Little Too Soon

by ineffable_grimm_pitch



Series: Carry On individual works [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, No Beta We Die Like Simon's Will To Live, Not Beta Read, POV Agatha Wellbelove, POV Penelope Bunce, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Scene Rewrite, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, kind of, so does Penny, that's more accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/ineffable_grimm_pitch
Summary: “What the fuck--”A voice from the doorway sends us flying apart, and all at once, I wish I was next to him again. I turn to see who’s in the doorway.Oh.Oh God.Based on: "His maid or nanny or whatever she is, is standing in the archway. She must get paid to pretend she doesn't notice anything around here, because she doesn't even flinch. Boys kissing is probably mild."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On individual works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615813
Comments: 14
Kudos: 236





	A Little Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gave me a lot of trouble. I really hope y'all enjoy it at least a little.

**SIMON**

I’ve discovered a wonderful thing about Baz.

Every time I lean into him, he shuts up and closes his eyes. 

So that’s what I do. I lean into him, and he lets me. He does his thing, we move in sync, and I press my lips to his softly. He likes the softness, even if he won’t admit it. He’ll probably never admit it. 

I push my fingers between Baz’s shirt buttons. His skin isn’t quite cool yet, but it isn’t quite warm enough either. That’s why I’m here, I suppose. 

Well. Not the  _ only _ reason I’m here, but the fact that he’s always cold and I’m constantly warm is a fun little coincidence that I’m glad worked out in our favor. 

His mouth is cool. I think I could stay here forever. 

I reach my other hand up to his face, run my fingers along his jaw, his cheekbone, his temple, before tangling in his hair. 

I could definitely stay here forever. But-

“What the fuck--”

A voice from the doorway sends us flying apart, and all at once, I wish I was next to him again. I turn to see who’s in the doorway.

_ Oh. _

Oh God.

**PENNY**

Somehow, I’m not surprised. 

I’m standing in the doorway of Basil’s library with Agatha shell shocked by my side. She’s the one who couldn’t contain her outburst. And frankly, I can’t blame her. That is certainly...a sight to walk into.

But I’m still not surprised.

Don’t get me wrong, I definitely wasn’t  _ expecting _ to see Simon and Baz shamelessly kissing when I walked into Baz’s house. But I did know that Simon was with him, and I did know that Simon was queer. (Even if he didn’t.)

And I did know that Simon has been obsessed with Baz since day one, even if he manifested that obsession as unhealthy rage and hatred, convincing himself Baz was evil and couldn’t be trusted. I knew he’d come around eventually.

This makes sense, in some weird, nonsensical way.

**AGATHA**

If there was anything I was expecting to see today, my ex-boyfriend snogging the boy I (sort of) left him for was not one of them.

I’m shocked. There’s no other word for it. This is incredibly messy. I have so many questions. I have no idea where to start. I wish someone would speak. I can’t speak. I can’t be the next one to speak. I can’t even think straight.

Merlin, what is happening right now?

**BAZ**

This might be the best thing to ever happen to me. 

I’m not a good person. That’s a surprise to absolutely no one. But this is gold.

I got Simon Snow. He’s my...whatever he is to me at this point, and Agatha Wellbelove, who used to have Simon Snow but let go of him, who I spent three years being jealous of, who left him for me, to the best of my knowledge, just walked in on us kissing.

This is  _ gold. _

Vera scrambles behind them into the room trying to save herself. “Mr. Pitch, I tried to stop them, but they-”

“Vera,” I laugh, “calm down. It’s fine.” She nods nervously. I dismiss her. 

**SIMON**

This is...awkward.

The air in this room is so thick it’s about to strangle me, but none of us have any idea what we’re supposed to say. 

I break the silence first. “So.” 

That was the wrong thing to say. “We found Nicodemus.” I hope that was slightly better. That  _ is  _ what we’re all here to discuss, after all.

Penny perks up. Like, a lot. “Well, what did he say?”

Agatha gestures vaguely like she can’t figure out what she’s supposed to do with her hands. “Are we really not going to talk about...that?”

Penny brushes her off. “Later. Bigger fish, Agatha. What did Nicodemus say?”

Baz starts explaining, and I smile. It was going to get out sooner or later. This isn’t how I would have imagined people finding out about me and Baz, but it’s somehow fitting for us. I’m just glad Penny isn’t making a huge deal of it.

**BAZ**

I watch relief roll over Simon’s face as I start talking about Nicodemus, leaving out the part about the fire and all of its related activities.

I lied. This was a pretty great way for Bunce and Wellbelove to uncover Simon’s and my dirty little secret. But Simon is the best thing to happen to me.

**AGATHA**

Fuck it. I don’t care. I just hope those two idiots are happy.

And with the way they’re looking at each other now, I trust they are. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make for a happy writer!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @ineffable-grimm-pitch
> 
> Check out my other Carry On works in the series below (shameless self promo)


End file.
